Arc 1 Episode 15: Remy and Thunder Vs the Xiao Lang Saints
Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNL4KAyuLzE&list=PLHO37SszSdOxnEQBzjybXAt3XTDLHrL3r ) " Xiao lang remnants apparently under orders from entities dubbed the Five Saints of Xiao Lang. Defeating them would put an end to our conflict with the remnants or atleast cripple them. Sneak into their base, and eliminate the Five Saints of Xiao Lang, each Saint looks like a normal Xiao Land solider but you cant miss them. They each sport a mask of some sort. The Saints are powerful and have been taking out military parties all by themselves. They have to be stopped. Do not hesitate to kill them, because they wont hesitate to kill you." ( http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/136667-bigthumbnail.jpg How the looked.) That been the mission breifing given to Thunder and OPERATIVE comrade for this mission Remy. They had been riding in Thunders Soramaru. The Soramaru (?????) is a class of spacefighter used by Yun CorpThe Wolfen was fast and maneuverable, armed with dual laser cannons for an impressive punch. However, the shield system was weaker common air ships. Most are a close match in capabilities, so in the end the pilot's skill would more often than not determine who won a battle. Although it takes little damage from Charged Lasers and Smart Bombs, the speed is highly increased as it flies and can hol up to three people in it's cockpitt. Remy would have been sitting shoutgun while Thunder drove. He had the airjet in stealth mode so they couldnt be seen on the radar as they approached the base. " Remy.." President Yun would have said before they left the yun corp building. " I need you to bring one back, atleast one. Alive... We need his intel. Don't fuck this up remy.." He'd say to the young elezen before they had left. Thunder looked back at Remy for a split second while he drove. "... So uh, Remy right?" Thunder said looking back at the young OPERATIVE. " This is our second mission together huh... Any questions about the mission on your behalf?" Uub: [ 2 hours earlier ] “ Soo , Remy these cards and Dices you carry around what do you say that gives you how does it make you feel ? “ Remy remained seated on the white cushioned seats that sunken beneath his bottom as he held his arms across his chest , He slightly tilted his head at the Shrink who stood before him in an eggshell white overcoat with brown pants that were well placed around his legs , His cool gray eyes rested among Remy as his glasses laid at the temple of his nose the cool breeze from the vent swaying through his hairless head . Remy chuckled a bit before giving off a long sigh “ They make me feel lucky .. are you gonna ask me again how does it make me feel .. It makes me feel LUCKY one more time Doc ?! “ The doctor seated his notebook pad on the coffee table along side his number two pencil , “ Well Remy I can see you hold in a lot of anger where do you say this anger has come from ? “ Remy gave off a slight twitch before the sudden sounds of the timer awoken a sense of relief in his system “ Thank god “ Remy said pushing up from his seat making his way to the door , “ I’ll see you soon Remy ? “ The doctor was answered by a sudden breach of wind entering the room before Remy was to fully close , Remy held his hands firmly into his pockets as he walked among the halls only to be called out by the Doc once again “ Remy ! before you go I must say , Lucky People are happy , Lucky people are sane and are strangers to depression , Remy I must ask you are you truly Lucky or are you just cheating yourself into believing such .. “ Now Those words constantly replayed itself in Remys conscious like a broken record , What did he mean cheating myself , Remy held a poker chip dwindling through his fingers his gaze held captive by the luminous winds that looked as if they were racing the car that Remy was held passenger in , Today he was brought in to do a mission , A mission he had no desire in doing especially not in these conditions . Remy gently placed his firm touch against the wound across his shoulder , “You’re an idiot.. you know that?” Her voice she almost sounded like she cared The Doctor Miya they all had names for Remy but none were ..Lucky . Remy turned his attention back to Thunder, “ Yes The Names Remy , as for questions ? I have none specifically I just wanna get this over with “ Remy held his hands against his weapons increasing his senses for any threat that may encounter. Thunrian: "..Right." Thunder said pulling the steering wheel down so they'd take off towards the base. It was now visable and in there sights. Thunder pulled up, parking the Soramaru on a ledge so they could scope out the area. He'd squat down, what he saw as an empty base. "....Strange.." He looked in the middle of the base and it had been 5 men in samurai uniforms each armed with a blade of there own. They all stood in the middle of the base with here hands each gripping there weapons. Standing as still as statues. "...They were expecting us.." He said crossing his arms when he turned back to Remy. " Assassinations are your thing. But if there out and about like that. Then they know were coming." He said reaching his hand around to grip hold to his blade Xcalibur. " If you wanna run, now'd be the time." Thunder said walking down the hill from the cliff they were on. Weather Remy followed or not he'd walk right through the jungled areas untill he reached the base doors. Kicking them open with a hard boot. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEsO0vTvTj0 ) " ..." The gates to the place exploded and the doors would fall right at all 5 of the Saints feets. All of there eyes opened at the same time to stare at the Yun Corp lackies. Thunder pulled his blade over his shoulder as he eyed the competion and then turned back over to look at Remy. "...Heh. So.." He said walking around, tossing his 700lb sword around like a rag doll. " Which one of you assholes... wanna die first." He said looking back at his comrade had he followed. The Saints remained silent and Thunder simply smirked. " Fucking...Xiao Lang...Scum... I hate all of you.." he said putting both hands on his blade, pulling it infront of him as he readied himself to attack. Uub: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aYiiGd3PZc )) “ Run … You must have me confused for Xiao SCUM ! watch and learn.. uhh erm.. Lightning ? “ Remy followed Thunder his eyes caught upon the Xiao Lang forces , “ Lemme at em ! “ Remy took off at a quicken pace charging past Remy at a worthy of awe speed , Remy simply charged at the first Samurai that was caught within his line of sight, Remy quickly allowed his body to fall before the first Samurai his blade was already out and about so Remys neck was the first thing he aimed for . But Remy simply allowed his hands to clap against the blade as it turned downwards at Remy , He simply swing his leg over the Samurais upper arm that was held over the blade forcing his whole body to follow , at this point Remy would seem as if he was riding the blade as a witch would do her broom stick , But Remy wasn't simply seated upon it instead he held his arm captured among the blade as he held his upper body up along with his lower body Remy then pushed his body back at full impact causing the samurai to stagger back allowing Remy to catch grasp of the blade , Remy stood up pulling towards his chest as the Samurai staggered back onto his feet . Remy caught a glimpse of the reflection on his blade he caught sight of one attempting to impale him with the blade while another attempted to slash him horizontally , Due to the reflection casted upon the blade Remy was able to cipher the timing of their attacks based on their reflection , 0.01 seconds Remy quickly pushed his chest back slightly missing the attack but the aftermath slightly pressed against his chest , Remy shifted his body slightly to the opposite of the attack allowing the 0.03 second duration of the next attack , to clash with the first blade , Remy swung his blade below the two blades with an all so sudden impact that the blade was knocked out of both there grasp . Remy quickly proceeded in 1 360 turn sending vertical slashes to both of them Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySXsFk3v-_E ) Thunder charged a bit behind Remy so it would have looked like they ran in some trained X formation. And before long Thunder would have been clashing his blades with one of the troops. The Clash caused an explosion around there bodies that made the ground errupt under them. Thunder parried off and they both in slow motion for a split second swiftly back into a clash. Thunder would use his shoulder to bum rush the SAMURAI saint in the chest forcing it backwards. Where thunder would swiftly twist around while his opponent had been knocked in the air to swiftly turn his body in a 360. Attempint to hack the samurai right in half with his Xcalibur. However the moment his blad was pulling over to do so. One of the other SAMURAI saints would stop thunders blade by punching it off course and then sending another kick into Thunder stomach blasting him into the air by 40 feet. The other Saints followed behind him in the air forcing thunder to battle them in a harsh clash. Meanwhile one of the other Saints that Remy had been fighting would take off his mask during the middle of combat, spinning around and then opening his mouth to send out a blast of sheer dark magic at the young man in attempts to blast him to dust. While Another had been charging up the mantra in his blade before he swung it at the young man's head attempting to slice it right out with a slash so strong that it caused a sonic boom. Thunder would have watched this, and when he clashed with one of the saints he'd be blasted back when he tried to help Remy. " REMY, BEHIND YOUU!" He said getting kicking into a base building by one of the other SAMURAI forcing them both to get seperated from one another. Uub: Remy held his head high and his chest out , Remy took heed to Thunders warning his ears heard it all , Remy watched as everything slowed down before him , He heard the Mantra charging on that Saints blade along with the breath attack sent forth by the other Saints voice . Remy couldn't help but take a gamble , Sacrificing what was less of a vital seriousness in hopes of decreasing the chances of retrieving a more serious injury . Remy pushed his other shoulder blade onto the blade of the saint to where the Saint would swing it Remy would already be on the blade being swung out of the breaths grasp. The Saint was suddenly caught by The Breath turned to nothing but dust. Remy fell on to his back quickly rolling to his sides the blade still in his shoulder . “ Luck” Remy thought about pulling it out but he feared the consequences , remy held up his posture , Reaching for his identity disc Remy quickly went in for it but as soon as his hand caught grasp of it Remy would fall on to his kne’s slowly losing sight of everything completely relying on his ears . Remy quickly threw the identity disc with a curve at an attempt of slicing the Saints head off . Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNcS4T0wvj4 ) Thunder crashed through the building and quickly sprang to his feet. Forced to fight again as he battled the two SAMURAI unit operatives. He'd boot one through a wall and use his blade to slash another one down the spine while he dropped to his knees. When he was getting ready to execute the solider. The other Samurai warrior would pull himself out of the broken wall and would fire a blast of sheer flaming energy at Thunder making him go blasting through another wall where the other one used its inhuman speed to appear behind him and stab his blade through thunders gut. He sat on the tip of the blade where he coughed blood only to get slung to the floor. He'd hit the ground with a hard thud. "...Heh... you guys think your tough huh.." He'd say as he pulled himself up. Gripping his blade with both hands as he stood with the large wound in his stomach. ' Attenion, Remy and Thunder. You have 10 minutes to defeat those saints. Weather you two are successful or not. Were blowing the place up. We had one of our ground teams sneak in while you two fought. And we came across attrocious experiments underground. We cant allow these war bio hazard experiments escape. Were sending another OPERATIVE, and another WARRIOR to assit in getting you to out. Your Soramarus already been moved thunder. So just focus on the mission. The girls are on there way right now. Our Operative Jinx will be piloting. And Kari will be assisting any injuries. Just move your asses!' Thunder and Remy both would get this message over there communicators as they fought. "...Alright..."( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pSu2ip5Hu4 ) He said standing to his full height his body brimming with mantra. " Round...TWO!" he said stomping the ground. ( http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140411061529/yakuza-mob-roleplay/images/7/7f/JUiox.gif ) As he did the red aura would pool around his body getting into his stance. He'd take off on his right foot blasting at one of the Samurai only to clash with him, however when he did he'd break his blade in half and his Xcalibur would cut right into the Samurai. Spliting him right in half. Right down the middle. His upper torso blasting off into the air. The blood would spray from the wound. Now facing the last one one his own. The two would exchange in an intense high speed battle of blades before thunder managed to punt the male out of one room into another. He'd appear behind him impaling the saint from the back, allowing him to drop from his blade. ".....Winner.. thunder..." He'd sling his blade back onto his back. " Fatality.." he said rushing out to help Remy. Impresssed: After Jinx heard the call for her to grab the helicopter she almost jumped out of her seat in joy and bursted through the doors of the garage in Yun Corp. Where all their vehicles and flying machines were held. She walked slowly towards the helicopter and hugged it with her arms spread across it. “Oh how I’ve missed you..” She said nuzzling the helicopter. She then noticed her actions and blinked awkwardly slowly stepping away from the helicopter. “Wow, I need to get out more often..” She said getting into the helicopter now, sitting in the seat and pulling on the large headphones/mic set and started up the helicopter. The wind was powerful coming off the helicopter, she pushed a button on a remote that opened the roof of the garage and she leaned back in her chair. She smiled a bit until she heard her phone buzzing obnoxiously. She scattered to answer the phone and sat up in her chair. “Ah hello President!” Her eyes rolled a bit. “Before you leave wait for someone, she will be on her way to help you pick up the men.” Jinx glanced towards the garage entrance and sighed. “Alright, no problem.” Jinx hung up and began to set everything up she needed for the helicopter and glanced behind her waiting. She didn’t mind company actually she’d rather someone beside her. Especially if they could help her out with these guys she wasn’t sure what she was getting herself into. All she knew was she had to pick up an OPERATIVE named Remy and a WARRIOR named thunder. She glanced at her watch and started up the helicopter knowing that they’ll be here soon and she’ll be ready to go. Saikimi: Kari hung up the phone she was given, she had gotten better with some of the smaller tech they gave her. “So a helicopter.... Umm I think I know a better means of transport.” She grabbed her giant hammer that was gold on the end and emitted a magical property. Kari rushed her way to what she knew to be a hanger, she walked through the doors and looked around for the girl in the description she was given. Once she found Jinx she walked up to the door and nodded to the girl. “You can head off, I'll be behind you.” She nodded and ran to the middle of the hanger, out of the way of Jinx to take off. Kari took her hammer and held it up as she threw a purple energy orb into the air as a summoning seal formed under her feet. She placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled. A dark mass zoomed it's way into the hanger and flapped a large set of wings as it decended in front of Kari. She patted Valefor's neck and hopped onto her back. “Let's go!” The Kodai zoomed off after Jinx and quickly caught up flying next to it. Saikimi: ((i'll get to this con someday! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbC4XG-L1sE )) Uub: Remy held his gaze stern on the battlefield before him , But the harder he stared the less he saw Remy felt his body weaken but he refused to stop here , Remy pulled his body up tearing , Clenching his eyes closed to decrease his feeling of dizziness , He heard Thunder come to his aid , Remy using this to his advantage quickly using Thunders body as leverage to slash at the incoming forces . With the use of his last Identity disc “ YOU SCUM BAGS DIE ALL OF YOU ! “ Remy stumbled on his feet a bit but he used his keen hearing as a duskwight to put pressure against the incoming enemies , Remy falling upon his feet once more proceeded in a couple rolls before falling on to his back launching his identity disc with a curve to where they would slice at about three of their throats. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bag1gUxuU0g&feature=kp ) He'd pull himself over to Remy, helping him up. And before long the explosions happend. Pulling Remy over his shoulder he'd start to rush out of the area only for both boys to be caught in a firey explosion knocking them both forward by 10 feet. " UGGNNNHH!" Thunder kept his footing even in the air making sure that remy never hit the ground as he'd be on his back this time around upon landing. " Hold on buddy..." Thunder said getting into a sprinters stance, showing off that enhanced human ability. As he'd take off runnning as hard as he could to beat the explosions he'd begin to jump for compensation finally jumping over the bases walls he'd propell himself over it and all Jinx would be able to see whas Thunder carrying the OPERATIVE out of the exploding base. He'd pull into the helicopter his body smudged with smog and burn marks, its was easy to see that he was in pain. "...Get us outta here..." He'd say. If Jinx would have started to pull the helicopter up he'd open the hatch so that the WARRIOR riding the Aeon would be able to get in as well as they began to fly off. "...3rd Class Thunder reporting... mission complete.. next time... wait untill were out of there... before you start dropping the god damn bombs... over." He said plopping into his seat, not bothering to put his seat belt on while his blade Xcalibur lay in his lap. His hand holding onto the bleeding wound in his gut. One of the Saints managed to survive, and before Thunder left the base he tossed him onto his shoulder for Remy's sake. Impresssed: Jinx finally spotted her and smiled to her. “Oh? Alright! Keep up!” She said getting ready to lift off. She pulled the handles back and off the helicopter went out of the hole of the roof. Jinx clicked to shut the roof top after the girl named Kari would be beside her. She nodded to her as they flew in the air, Jinx loved the sight it made her heart feel warm and happy something about it reminded her of something. Her heart then began to sink. “Erin. Erin loved helicopters..” She’d say softly gripping the bars of the steering mechanism. She forced away her tears. “Not now.” She said fiercely trying to fly faster, but small flash backs of Erin went off in her head. His small body laying dead on the ground.. She shook her head. This has been happening lately to her, she couldn’t understand why. Something was hitting her memory hard but she couldn’t understand why. She gripped tighter on the bars and made a small turn as to where the guys were. She finally spotted them along with destroyed buildings and a crazy environment. “Yep that’s them..” She sighed as she lowered the helicopter and called out to them. “GET IN! Hurry!” She called out waving to them now. As the helicopter’s wind blew chunks of metal and anything nearby around it like a small tornado. Jinx’s hair flew everywhere but she kept it in place when waiting for them to get on. Saikimi: Once the boys were in the chopper Kari hopped in and Valefor flew next to them. They were both pretty badly hurt so she scooted her way over towards Thunder first since he had the worse of it. “Hold still.” She looked at him then held her hand over his wound and formed a small ball of light that slowly melted into his skin. But it didn't burn, in fact it gave him a warming sensation as his wound healed up slowly but not all the way. At least now he wouldn't be bleeding to death. She moved over to Remy and did the same for him. Sadly Kari couldn't do more since the spell she knew only cured wounds to a moderate level. “You should probably fly fast Jinx, they will need higher healers then me.” Category:Arc 1